Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is the main location the game takes place in. It is a kids pizza chain with the main attractions as animatronic characters that sing and dance, the most popular being Freddy Fazbear and his friends Bonnie , Chica. and Foxy It has 12 main rooms which you can view on the security cameras. The fictional pizza chain is most likely a parody of a American chain called Chuck-e-cheese, which also has the animatronic characters. The Company Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is is run by a fictional company mentioned in the newspaper article and pay check screens as Fazbear entertainment . It has earned a negative reputation towards itself, as many incidents involving death and strange happenings with the animatronic characters Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox. Some things that have been happening are that costemers have seen blood and mucus areound the eyes and mouths of the animal mascots. They also complained about there smell witch is most likley the result of the rotting body's inside the suits. Rooms There are 12 rooms (Cameras): Show Stage (1A) - This is where each animatronic (with the exception of Foxy) start out. The main purpose for looking back here is to see which animatronics have left and are roaming the pizzeria. On later nights, they'll leave quicker. Dining Area (1B) - Bonnie and Chica both pass through the dining area; however only one of them will occupy the room at a time. If someone is in here, then they're far away from you, and that's good. Also the first place to look for Freddy if he left his spot, he is visible near the far end of the room with his eyes glowing. Backstage (5) - Typically only Bonnie hangs out in here. Again, rather far away from the security room, so you need not worry about it too much. Restrooms (7) - Both Freddy and Chica can move through here. [[Kitchen|'Kitchen']]' (6)' - This room has no visual feed, meaning the player needs to rely on the audio to tell who's banging around. Chica makes a ruckus, and Freddy will play his song that plays when the power cuts out, as well as the ruckus. Pirate Cove (1C) - This room exists to serve one purpose, and that is make sure you keep looking at the cameras. Inside this is a broken fox-pirate called Foxy behind a curtain. It is recommended you keep consistently watching him, as he begins to emerge if watched too much or too little, eventually breaking into a sprint down West Hall. If you shut the doors on time, he will bang and drain some of your power, then come back to Pirate Cove. Only Foxy can appear in this camera feed. Supply Closet (3) - Bonnie will appear in here often and is the only one who can go there West Hall (2A) - One of the more difficult areas to check, as you need to wait for the flickering light to show you the shadow of Bonnie. Also, this camera is the only warning you'll get when Foxy the pirate decides he's had enough of you. You can watch Foxy sprint down the hall via this camera. If you do, close the camera and close the left door IMMEDIATELY. West Hall Corner (2B) - The last line of detection on the left side. Bonnie is the only one that will sit here, his cold dead eyes just waiting for you to slip up. Just because he's hanging out literally 5 feet from the door doesn't mean you need to close it, but you should check your light often. Also the location of the Golden Freddy poster which will summon him into your room disregarding the left door and if he kills you results in a game crash. If Golden Freddy comes in your room, put up your camera and he will go away. East Hall (4A) - Easier to scan than West Hall, as the light doesn't flicker. Though it is darker than the other hall, you'll be able to see Chica using the light. East Hall Corner (4B) - The last safe area of the right side. This is Chica's last stop before poking her head in and giving the player a game over. This is also one of the only places Freddy will appear. Freddy will disappear if any animatronic is in the same room Chica but also by Bonnie if in Dining Room. Security Office (You) - The most important part of any story, you. 2 doors with toggle-able lights. The lights are the only way you'll know if you're about to get got. If you see any of the animatronics in this room you are dead. It is possible to survive a night if an animatronic enters at 5AM while you have the camera up because they wait around 1 minute before attacking you anyway. Bonnie and Chica can cause jammed doors which depending on night and if 4 or above the doors will remain stuck for the whole night until survival or death. You pretty much get a one way ticket if Bonnie jams the left but if it's Chica close the left door and if you make it to 5AM open it and watch the cameras until 6. This room has no camera feed in the monitors. Safe Room '- This room cannot be viewed with the cameras, but it's right behind Kitchen Incidents There have been quite a few incidents in the pizzeria, including... The Bite of '87 ''Main article: The Bite of '87 The most famous incident of the restaurant. During this incident, one of the animatronics (possibly Foxy or his newer counterpart, Mangle*) bit someone in the head. The victim survived, but lost his frontal lobe. *Mangle and Foxy are the main suspects because they have the sharpest teeth of all the animatronics The Missing Children Incident Main article: The Missing Children Incident During the missing children incident, a man dressed as the mascot of the restaurant lured five children to the back room of the restaurant and killed them. The children started haunting the pizzeria's mascots after getting stuffed into them. Later on we find out Purple guy (aka William Afton) was the killer of the children . he gained their trust and then killed them wearing the spring Bonnie suit. Trivia * There was a older version of the pizzeria, called FredBear's Family Diner. It only had one room, being the Dining Area. It got closed due to an incident; a mysterious purple man killed a child in there. After it got closed, it was reopened with a different name (Freddy Fazbear's Pizza) and different mascot (Freddy Fazbear). * '[[Golden Freddy|''Golden Freddy]]'' ''might be the former mascot of the restaurant * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is haunted by the souls of the dead children killed by Purple guy during ''The Missing Children Incident, ''as confirmed by Scott Cawthon. Category:Game Category:Canon Category:Locations